The internet of things (IoT) movement, along with industry desire for increased safety, better energy efficiency, improved reliability, and predictive maintenance has led to an increase in discussion of industrial applications for sensing and monitoring devices. For some applications, it is often desirable to monitor electrical signals and conditions such as current or voltage. In these cases, it is necessary to be able to attach a sensing lead wire to a power conductor. The sensing lead is usually required to be connected in such a manner that allows the sensing lead to make galvanic contact with the conductor. Although the sensor lead is often connected to a conductor in the main power circuit, the sensor wire itself and the corresponding connection is not load-carrying.
For some applications, a single point of galvanic contact is sufficient. However, in some cases, it is desirable to have two leads galvanically connected to each phase of the conductor. The two leads are acting as a mechanism to a) test the device and b) verify that it is connected to a power source. In essence, the embodiment achieves the desired functionality by using the power conductor to complete the circuit. In order to achieve this desired functionality, the two sending leads must also be electrically isolated from each other. This presents several additional challenges with the connection methods established in prior art.